


because it's love

by hh9407



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kyungsoo, Sort Of, late expression of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hh9407/pseuds/hh9407
Summary: That one time Kyungsoo decides he'll do something for Chanyeol for everything he did for him.or When Kyungsoo regrets his life choices and decides to make up for it.





	because it's love

There has been one thing on Kyungsoo's mind since their concert ended. It’s a silly thing to worry about,  he knows that. But somehow, he is still uncomfortable with the fact that he actually shoved Chanyeol a little too hard just because he was triggered by his actions. He knows it. He was stupid.

Kyungsoo was surprised and had his few seconds of unprofessionalism when Chanyeol leaned in, blowing air on his neck and being too close for comfort. He didn’t mind the oldest of the group, Minseok, doing the same thing. He felt no malice behind that. But with Chanyeol, it was different. They have shared moments of intimacy behind closed doors. He is too sensitive when it comes to him, too involved, too affected. And even when Chanyeol meant no harm, Kyungsoo was quick to panic hence why he quickly pushed him back, giving himself some space to breathe because that move Chanyeol just pulled almost made his heart jump out of its cage.

And Kyungsoo still doesn’t know if Chanyeol did it on purpose or if it was just part of the show.

It’s way past bedtime but Kyungsoo is still wide awake, round eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. The silence of the room is deafening and Kyungsoo wants nothing more than the empty bed beside him be occupied. Kai has been sleeping soundly on the top bunk, oblivious to the world as he sleeps off his tiredness away. The younger man deserves it. They all deserve a break and Kyungsoo hopes they get at least a whole day to themselves after this concert tour.

The door creaks open, pulling him out of his reverie and turns his slightly droopy eyes at the figure entering the room. “You’re a little late tonight.” He sits up, slouching on the bed as he ran a hand through his hair, letting his fringes fall back messily over his forehead.

The older man must have been at the studio again, writing his thoughts and feelings down while the muse is there. Kyungsoo doesn’t know where Chanyeol gets his energy to go to his studio after a very tiring day but then, no matter how tired he is, Kyungsoo ends up waiting for the Chanyeol to come back every single time.

Chanyeol smiles at him but it shows how exhausted he is. He probably wants to sleep as soon as he gets back but then, he still chooses to head straight to Kyungsoo’s bed after putting down his bag on the floor. “Got a little carried away I didn’t notice the time. Why are you still up?”

“You know I can’t sleep when I know you’re still not here.” He whispers, holding out a hand to Chanyeol, giving it a tug to tell him sit on the bed with him. “You should at least text me when you’re going to be this late. It’s three am, we still have a concert later.”

“I’m sorry,” he starts, smiling apologetically at him and Kyungsoo already knows he’s forgiven. Not that he’s mad at Chanyeol in the first place. “MQ and I were on a roll and we didn’t want the streak to end.”

Kyungsoo nods in understanding, giving Chanyeol’s hand a squeeze. He knows how engrossed Chanyeol can be and he’s actually happy that he gets to do something he loves without any restrictions. Kyungsoo loves this part of him so much. He loves how dedicated and passionate Chanyeol is about his music and it only makes Kyungsoo admire and adore him so much more.

Chanyeol lets Kyungsoo spoon him this time; The shorter male’s arms wrapped around his waist as his cheek pressed against Chanyeol’s broad back. “You need to rest, too. You’re pushing yourself too hard, Chanyeollie.”

He takes Kyungsoo’s little hand from where it rests on his stomach and brings it to his lips, placing a lingering kiss on it before putting it back down.“I’m fine, Kyungsoo-ya. I want to give the fans my best. I’m sure you want that, too, right?”

It is what every member wants. They want to pay back the love and support the fans give them by doing the best they can in every comeback, in every concert and in every appearance they do. He knows maybe their best is still not enough to show how much their support mean to them but seeing the content look on each of their fans’ faces already warms their hearts in more ways than any of them can imagine.

Kyungsoo sighs, letting go of the other man so that he can face him. He scoots away, pressing his back on the cold wall and tapping the space beside him to have Chanyeol take that spot which the taller man immediately does. Chanyeol straightens his legs on the bed, his feet hanging on the edge since no bed seems to be enough to cover his length. Kyungsoo still finds it amusing, but all the more adorable, how this big man can be so soft despite his built. He’s clearly made to be little and squishy. Sometimes, he thinks their heights must have been switched.

“By the way-” Kyungsoo starts, taking Chanyeol’s large hands into his small, plump ones, his eyes focused on their interlaced fingers. “I’m sorry about earlier.” He presses his lips together, looking at Chanyeol under his lashes and seeing a confused expression from the other man.

“About what?” He asks, eyes more focused on the warmth of Kyungsoo’s hand around his than the actual question itself.

Kyungsoo’s shoulders roll off in a lazy shrug, lower lip jutting out slightly as he contemplates on the right words to say, mind ticking like clockwork. “I pushed you. I didn’t mean for it to be that hard—i was just a little flustered.” He ducks his head, cheeks slowly burning into that red crimson they rarely do. He perceives only Chanyeol can make him blush like that.

Chanyeol understands what Kyungsoo meant right away, a low rumbling drums in his chest before his laughter finally slips past his lips, shoulders shaking as he gives his head a shake, finding Kyungsoo’s worries rather silly. He clamps a hand over his mouth quickly when  Jongin stirs on his bed and waits until the younger boy settles back down before he speaks, “It wasn’t even that hard. I just exaggerated falling down and being hurt.”

The shorter male looks up at him, a ready glare plastered on his face but it already falls into a sigh the moment his eyes met Chanyeol’s infectious smile.

He releases Chanyeol’s hand so he can wrap his arms around the other’s waist. Kyungsoo wants to be as close to him as much as he can when there’s only the two of them. It only happens inside their bedroom, sometimes in the bathroom. Whenever possible, he makes sure to cling onto him, something no one else knows but Chanyeol.

The older man then slips his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulder pulling him closer, turning so he can plant a kiss on his forehead. Chanyeol is tired. They all are. But having Kyungsoo wrap his arms around him like this makes him feel a lot better.

“Can I sleep beside you tonight?”

Chanyeol is a little taken aback by his question. Kyungsoo’s voice is sleepy that he almost didn’t make out the words which came out of his mouth. Kyungsoo waited for him for so long that a pang of guilt tugs at his chest knowing that it is him who kept this man from his sleep. Now who is he to refuse?

He nods, a soft smile tugging at his lips. “Of course. Anytime, Soo.”

Chanyeol will sleep with him anytime if he just asks. Even on a normal day or when they are just resting on the sofa. He loves to cuddle with Kyungsoo but the fact that they need to hide their relationship from the world makes it hard to get too close to him whenever he wants to.

Kyungsoo giggles softly and that alone sends Chanyeol into  his little blissful world, a goofy grin plastered on his face as he himself erupts into a fit of giggles.

“You should sleep. I’ll just change into my sweats and join you in a minute, okay?” He tells him, pressing a lingering kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead another time. He is answered with a sleepy hum, making him chuckle, seeing how drowsy the shorter male is to respond with actual words. He reluctantly releases himself from the hug, sliding out of the bed to head to the bathroom.

It only takes Chanyeol a few minutes to get ready for bed—a quick shower and getting into some comfy sweatpants and a muscle shirt. He prefers comfort over anything else in all his clothes hence why he mostly goes out in baggy hoodies and shorts. It feels like he at least has the freedom to move.

Chanyeol comes back to see Kyungsoo peacefully sleeping on his side of bed. Even in his sleepy state, he still managed to make room for Chanyeol and this gesture warms Chanyeol’s heart. Kyungsoo really thinks about him too much that he doesn’t know what he did in his previous life to deserve such an amazing man.

He carefully lies down beside Kyungsoo, draping his long, strong arms around the shorter male. He kisses the back of Kyungsoo’s head before he whispers, “Goodnight, Kyungsoo. I love you.”, and drifts into his own peaceful slumber.

 

Kyungsoo is in a good mood today. He is smiling alot and playing around with the youngest member ever since they got inside the van. He thinks Sehun is the safest one to be around with during times when he can’t contain the overwhelming happiness and excitement inside of him and he needs to let out some of it so to not to explode.

The members will not find it weird if he’s too overjoyed with their maknae. They will not think that he’s being too giddy and that all his teeth are showing as he smiles and that the ceaseless laughter spilling out of him is only due to the pranks and jokes Sehun is telling him.

Because he has always been fond of the younger boy that the members will not notice that there’s more to it than just him and Sehun playing around.

His talk with Chanyeol last night had been brief but, nonetheless, comforting. It hasn’t been in Kyungsoo’s nature to voice out his feelings, his thoughts, whereas Chanyeol is the more vocal one between them. So he’s happy that he gets that out of his head and out of his chest. Even if Chanyeol brushes it off as nothing, Kyungsoo feels as if a big thorn had been pulled out, a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Maybe that was why he had a good night sleep. Or maybe it was just that Chanyeol’s warmth around him lulled him to one of his most tranquil sleeps which he hadn’t had in a long time. But whatever might have been the cause, he was happy just being enveloped in his boyfriend’s strong arms.

They’re bound to go on stage in a few minutes so Junmyeon called them all to huddle around and do their routine before every performance starts. Like always, Chanyeol stands beside him. But unlike all the other times, he doesn’t let his big hand cover his, instead he places his tiny hand over Chanyeol’s, little fingers grasping the other male’s and giving it a soft squeeze. He doesn’t turn to Chanyeol even when he can see him looking at him in his peripheral, eyebrows pulled together in confusion, and just smiles widely at the other members before they shout their little chant,  _EXO Saranghaja!_ , loudly and proudly.

Kyungsoo’s heart has been drumming wildly inside his chest, like a million little drummer boys decided to go on a parade on this very day. He had thought about how he can make up for what he did to Chanyeol last night. At least, he wishes it will make up for it and he’s scared out of his mind that Chanyeol wouldn’t like it. Or that he will get hate for doing something no one expected him to do, or that the members will question his actions after the concert.

All of his worries are spiraling out of control and Kyungsoo feels like he’s sweating more than he used to. His microphone had been sliding in his grip that it almost slid off his hold when he swung his hand to wave at the fans.

Him and Chanyeol are doing what they always do during their ments, and if the older male knows something’s up with him, he doesn’t show any sign of it. Instead, they just played around and talked and exchanged glances—which may have held more meaning than what the fans might think.

Time flew by so fast and Kyungsoo finds himself standing on the contraption that will carry him up the stage, popping out of the sofa prop the staffs had built for this purpose alone. His foot is tapping non-stop in a nervous manner as he waits for his cue. When one of the staffs told him it’s his time, he nods (almost robotically). He takes a deep breath as he’s being lifted, the light coming from the stage almost blinding after being in the dark for so long. He looks up and as expected, it is Chanyeol’s full on grin he sees first, just like those five other days they have performed the very same song. It automatically pulls the corners of lips into a goofy grin, bracing himself for what he is to do. With another intake of breath, He holds his microphone in one hand as he sings his part, falling to his side to sit on Chanyeol’s lap—at least that’s how he thinks his plan would pan out. Instead, the Chanyeol moves to the side, probably thinking he’s going to sit down on the sofa so he quickly wraps his free arm around his neck and not letting go until he’s partly seated on his lap.

Kyungsoo decides to do this so he thinks he has to do it right. He sings with more energy this time and those who know Kyungsoo well will know that he’s grinning a few centimeters wider than usual.

It’s time for him to go down again and Kyungsoo reluctantly pulls away. He stands upright, cheeks burning hot red. He waves a hand at the fans frantically to hide the blush and just make it appear that he’s tired and not flustered.

He looks at Chanyeol as he's being taken down, a meaningful look behind it as he gives the other's man's hand a secret tug, pulling at the ends of his fingers and the confused but amazed look on Chanyeol’s face is enough to deem his plan a success.

He finally lets out the breath he has been holding, almost collapsing on the floor the moment the metal contraption hits the ground. He has never done anything so bold. Kyungsoo is good at holding in his feelings, being stoic. And this, what he did, it isn't like him but he wants to do something for Chanyeol and he hopes the other man appreciates it.

It wasn't much. It wasn't as big as Chanyeol's bold confessions during broadcasts and presscons and guestings. It wasn't as vocal as those. Fans will probably even think it was scripted - just for fanservice. But more than catering to the fans, Kyungsoo did it for Chanyeol. Because the man deserves more, he deserves everything. And if Kyungsoo can do even something, however small, to make Chanyeol feel loved by him, he will do it in a heartbeat.

Because for everything that Chanyeol did for and to him, Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol's love poured into every single one of it.

\------

There are unspoken words when he meets Chanyeol’s gaze after the concert. Kyungsoo watches him as he breathes in as much and as fast as he can to get his normal breathing back. To other people, it may just be a natural thing, breathing that is. But Kyungsoo, especially after concerts, finds it to be something extremely sexual. It sends a warmth through Kyungsoo’s body that only Chanyeol can give him, making his cheeks burn crimson, like someone pinched his cheeks to have that rosy tint. Because with the way Chanyeol looks back at him, mouth slightly parted while sweat trickles down his temple and to his neck, Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to tear his eyes away from this perfection of a man who seems to have taken him captive in his charm.

Thank God for Sehun though. He pulls him away from the irresistible temptation that is Park  Chanyeol when he wraps his arm around Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulder. He doesn’t know if he drooled over the course of his staring match with his boyfriend and hopefully no one noticed the way his eyes never seem to leave the other man.

He looks up at Sehun, craning his neck so he can get a better look of the younger man. “Do you need me for anything?”

Sehun shakes his head but points his thumb over at Junmyeon and Minseok who seem to be engrossed in some topic with the way their faces contort into a million different expressions. “Old man talk.”

Kyungsoo now understands why their maknae left the pair behind and chose to stay with him instead. “I don’t think I’ll be any better of a companion, Sehunnie. I think I used up all my energy already.”

And though this is partly true, Kyungsoo can’t ever say no to Sehun, nor leave him alone when all of the other members seem to be occupied at the moment, too. Well, apart from him.

“Ah!”

It startles Kyungsoo a little when Sehun suddenly exclaims that out of nowhere, removing his hold on the shorter male and steps in front of him, a mischievous grin creeping up his face. The next thing Kyungsoo knows, the taller male is ruffling his hair, petting him as he breaks into a goofy grin.

“You did well earlier, hyung,” Sehun praises, chuckling as he pulls back to stand upright, his long slender body standing tall in front of Kyungsoo in that modelesque way Sehun seems to be doing unconsciously. “I never knew you had it in you.”

Kyungsoo frowns at him, thick brows pulling together in confusion but he doesn’t ask what he meant. He knows Sehun will give him another vague answer or worse, one of his bratty replies when he doesn’t want to tell. So he settles with a brief thank you and a soft smile.

His eyes go back to Chanyeol only to find him gone from where he stood moments ago. Kyungsoo immediately scans the place, head turning left and right in search for his boyfriend when Sehun speaks. “He left with Baekhyun hyung and Jongdae hyung.”

“W-what?” Kyungsoo stutters.

“Chanyeol hyung. He left with Baekhyun hyung and Jongdae hyung,” Sehun repeats as if the first time he said it wasn’t clear enough for Kyungsoo to understand. “They probably went to the dressing room already.” He looks down at Kyungsoo who looks like he’s doused with cold water with the way his round eyes widen and his face turn pale.

“No- I wasn’t looking for Chanyeollie-” And again, that line Sehun said during their radio guesting with Chanyeol comes crashing down again on him like an anchor.  _Always Chanyeollie._  Since then, he tries to limit himself from saying Chanyeol’s name like it’s the only word he knows. He bites his tongue after the words slip past his lips and averts his gaze. He looks at anywhere but Sehun and wonders if the other man knows something is up between him and Chanyeol.

They made sure to be careful, only being clingy when on stage or on cam. They try to limit their interactions within their on stage dynamics as much as possible—the banters, the playing around, the occasional skinship. They only do what is needed to satisfy the fans who love their chemistry probably as much as they love being together. It’s actually nice. Being able to freely show his affections to Chanyeol—though with limits—to the world. Even if everyone doesn’t know what’s behind those actions, at least, the two of them know the real score.

Sehun tilts his head as he looks at Kyungsoo, an air of innocence floating around him and Kyungsoo can only sigh. Maybe he’s just being paranoid and Sehun doesn’t really know anything so he lets it slide. “I’ll go back in, Sehunnie. Get back in a minute, too, or Jae hyung will get your ass again.”

He only gets a nod in response.

Kyungsoo drags his feet back to the dressing room, finding Chanyeol sitting in front of the mirror, long limbs stretched out as his feet rest atop the drawer. Baekhyun and Jongdae are animatedly talking about something on the other side of the room while Yixing sleeps beside Baekhyun, head leaning against the younger man’s shoulder.

Baekhyun doesn’t seem bothered by it seeing how he continues to talk to Jongdae. He doesn’t understand how Yixing can sleep when there are two megaphones talking non-stop beside him. He thinks, maybe Yixing’s just really tired. Or maybe just having Baekhyun beside him is enough to send him into a peaceful sleeping state.

It was an accident, that day. Kyungsoo didn’t mean to see them being intimate in closed quarters. He knows the two are close, probably closer than Chanyeol and him could ever be when there are people around. But Yixing and Baekhyun share that kind of relationship where they need to cling to each other whenever they’re near. And that time, it seemed that personal space didn’t matter.

Somehow, he envies them.

He hopes to be that close to Chanyeol even when the members are there, even when people are looking. Kyungsoo wants to be able to hug him like he does when they’re alone in the room or when Jongin is already fast asleep. He wants to make him feel how much he loves him, show him that he cares for him far more than he lets on. Because to those people who know Kyungsoo, they know he isn’t the type to cling onto people. Whether he’s D.O. or Kyungsoo, that fact doesn’t change.

He meets Chanyeol’s eyes in the mirror, the heavy stares they share unknown to others inside the room. If he doesn’t know any better, he would say that Chanyeol is reading through him, trying to figure him out, or more accurately, what he did.

But he knows Chanyeol. He knows the other man understood what he did or else he would be up his ass by now asking him questions or teasing him about what happened. He’s a smart guy. Kyungsoo knows he already put the pieces together.

Kyungsoo is the one to break their staring match, not wanting others to notice him for standing in the middle of the room for so long. He offers Chanyeol a smile before he walks towards the room where they keep their clothes, wanting to change already out of his sweaty ones.

He’s digging inside his bag, taking out a black shirt and setting it aside when he feels arms wrap around his waist. He doesn’t need to look to know who it is. After being enclosed in those strong arms a lot of times before, he can already tell who they belong to even with his eyes closed.

Instinctively, he stands straight, pressing himself against Chanyeol’s warmth, head resting on his shoulder. They are still both covered in sweat but Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. He would rather feel Chanyeol’s presense so close like this than be fresh without it.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo whispers, eyes closing as Chanyeol leans down to press a soft kiss on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Chanyeol responds, back hunched so  he can rest his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

They stay like that for a moment, just enjoying each other’s warmth. They both know Jongdae or Baekhyun won’t stop talking anytime soon and the others are still busy outside winding down and just chatting. They have a little more time in their hands. It had been a long night and having Chanyeol this close relaxes him.

“So,” Chanyeol starts and Kyungsoo already knows where it is going. Chanyeol doesn’t even need to finish so he cuts him off and says, “Yes, I did that.”

He turns around, making sure he still has Chanyeol so close to him, arms circling the taller man’s neck. “It’s not a hundred percent success but I can say it’s at least on the ninety percent scale.” Kyungsoo smiles, tilting his head as he waits for Chanyeol to say something.

Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol appreciated what he did, loved what he did but there’s still a part of him that wants to hear it directly from him. There’s something about hearing the words out of his boyfriend’s mouth that makes it feel more special.

The taller man leans down, bopping their noses together. “I didn’t realize what you were doing until you were going down that death trap,” Chanyeol says with a soft chuckle, his arms pulling Kyungsoo closer to him. “So what was that for, huh? Suddenly felt like you needed to show the world who owns me?”

Chanyeol smirks as Kyungsoo blushes. Others will say it’s a rare sight, seeing  _The_  Doh Kyungsoo turn beat red like that but Chanyeol is used to it. If there’s one thing he can brag about to others, that is he can make Kyungsoo look like a tomato with just a few words.

He knows Kyungsoo gets embarrassed by words especially those he doesn’t usually hear or say. Chanyeol, of course, didn’t learn that the easy way.

Kyungsoo pinches the back of his neck lightly but Chanyeol being Chanyeol exaggerated it being painful before he flashes a bright grin down his boyfriend. “Admit it, Soo. You are quite possessive of me aren’t you?”

He blushes harder at that but lets Chanyeol think of whatever he wants to think. Besides, it’s not really far from the truth. He doesn’t want anyone to have Chanyeol, he also doesn’t want Chanyeol to be with anyone else. He’s not claiming him, no. He’s not going to say he owns him. Chanyeol is a person capable of choosing who he wants to be with. He’s not a thing he can possess just be because they are together.

“Shut up already. You’re too noisy you’re going to get their attention!”

It doesn’t stop Chanyeol from teasing him. In fact, it only made him push through with it.

“Aw! I knew it. You’re avoiding my question because it’s true. Why won’t you just admit it, Soo? There’ just you and me here. No one will know. It will only be between us.”

Chanyeol’s grin is so contagious Kyungsoo wants to slap it off his face. But no, not really. He loves seeing Chanyeol this bright because he feels like his own mood lifts up just seeing him happy.

“You really don’t know when to give up don’t you? And you also don’t know how to read between the lines it seems.” Kyungsoo looks up at him, catching his eyes as he keeps his fingers laced at the back of his neck. “You can be really dense sometimes, Park Chanyeol,” he says before he stands on tiptoes, tightens his arms around his neck and presses his plump lips against Chanyeol’s.

It already happened a lot of times, kissing that is. They have kissed more than he can count and Kyungsoo should be used to it but every time it happens, it still affects him the way their first kiss had. It still makes him feel butterflies in his stomach, makes him feel like his knees are giving in, making him want to kiss him until he couldn’t breathe.

Four years of dating and Chanyeol still manages to make him feel like this. It shouldn’t come as a surprise to him, really. His boyfriend is an amazing man. He knows what to say to Kyungsoo at the right moments to make him feel that he is loved. It is one of the things he loves so much about him. His heart is so pure it hurts Kyungsoo to see him go through hardships and still hide it with a smile. Kyungsoo can easily see through him. He  had been with Chanyeol far longer than others had. There are times when he thinks he knows Chanyeol more than  himself.

Kyungsoo pulls away after a moment, when he feels like his lungs needed to be filled.

He stares at Chanyeol with those round eyes, his lips slightly parted as he tries to catch his breath. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve such a man but he’s happy. He is extremely happy that out of the billion people in this world, Chanyeol chose to be with him.

“I’m not going to tell you not to look at someone else like that because I’m not possessive,” Kyungsoo starts, removing one hand from behind his neck so he can run his thumb across the other’s bottom lip. “But that’s exactly what  I want to say.”

**Author's Note:**

> this story was long due i actually wrote it last year but i suck at finishing what i started so there you go. ~ anyways! i hope you enjoyed it even though it's quite rushed and i think it's more of a long kind of drabble??? pls bear with it!! i keep seeing that video where kyungsoo did this and it was screaming at me to finish this fic and so i did. thanks for reading and i hope y'all have a great start to your new year! ♥


End file.
